


Frozen with nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi has a nightmare, which causes him to hallucinate (ig) and Bokuto is there to help calm him down.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Frozen with nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> um should I put a TW?  
> im not sure.... idk what this is cause it happened to me one time and I got no answers...
> 
> if u know what this is please tell me cause its SCARY ;o;
> 
> -excuse my bad grammar its 3am-

Akaashi didn’t get nightmares. He would hear accounts from the people around him about how they woke up in a cold sweat from something they couldn’t even remember, how terrifying it felt and how uncomfortable it was to sleep then-on. Akaashi had never experienced that before, except for once. One time, almost 3 years ago when he was in high school, the first time he slept over at a friends house, when he had one of the worst experiences of his life. 

It had been Bokutos house the two were staying at. Practise had ran a little later then they had originally thought and it would take too long for Akaashi to walk home alone and it was agreed upon that the two would spend the night at Bokutos. Although ill-prepared for the sudden event, Akaashi wasn’t too uncomfortable in the new environment and was able to fall asleep quite quickly next to the other the only problem being the heat. The night was a cold one, however for some reason Akaashi felt himself boiling under neither the sheets. Despite this Bokuto seemed unaware of the situation, probably already asleep from the exhausting training they had been through.

The night was peaceful for Akaashi, he did not rouse, sleeping still, soundly and happily. It was around 4am when Akaashi could feel something was off. Despite being completely asleep, Akaashi could feel his emotions stirring in his steadily collapsing dream. There was something wrong. Bokuto was there in the dream. He could fix it, whatever was wrong here, he saw Bokuto and felt his trust being placed into the other. So why was he glaring at Akaashi, a smile touching his lips, sinking Akaashi’s heart? Suddenly, Akaashi felt he had lost everything he loved, everything to the man before him. He could feel buzzing in his head as he dreamt, his emotions sifting from grief to anger, burning anger and a passion to get it back. Everything Bokuto had taken from him, he needed it back. No matter the cost, this dream-Bokuto needed to give it to him.

———

Bokuto woke up around 4am to panting and an alarming heat next to him. To his surprise, Akaashi had a strained expression on his face and looked like he was burning up. Panic slowly settled itself in his stomach as he realised he was responsible for helping the younger. He placed his hand on his forehead to see how hot Akaashi was. He seemed warm, but not burning, probably not a fever then. Bokuto then realised that this was probably brought on by the nightmare somehow. He brushed his hand through the younger’s hair, attempting to soothe him, even though it would probably be pointless. 

Bokuto was trying not to appear frightened by what was happening to the other, just in case he woke. And seemingly just on queue, Akaashis eyes shot open.

———

Akaashi could still feel the off feeling when he opened his eyes, it was as though the dream wasn’t over yet. Bokuto still had his everything and he still needed it. Akaashi was clearly not thinking straight, the two simple words spinning in his head, whispering “Kill him”. Akaashi knew it wasn’t right, he knew, but the dream was still playing on mind.

“AKAASHI” The loud one yelled next to him, “Are you ok?! You had me really worried…” Bokuto said, placing a soft smile on his face and removing his hand from the others hair, not recalling knowing what to do now. Bokuto clearly missed the bloodlust coming from Akaashi cold stare right now.

The smile seemed to be a trigger for Akaashi, as he launched himself froward towards the other, clasping his hands around Bokutos neck, smiling devilishly as the other suffocated. It was ok now, he was going to get it back all of it back, all of it, all of…. What? What was he doing? Did he…? Akaashi let go of Bokuto neck and stared at the other whilst moving back to sit up straight, seemingly unaware of the events that had just occurred. Everything slowly started coming back to him. His dream, his bloodlust and the way he strangled Bokuto. He now stared at the other in sheer terror, not understanding what had happened, pure confusion and fear flooded through his body. Bokuto didn’t seem to look much better either, he was coughing, holding his neck and looking right back into Akashi’s eyes, matching the terror of the other.

Neither of them had missed Akashi’s intention at that moment. Akaashi tried to kill Bokuto.

Bokuto seemed to noticed how scared Akaashi looked, how the terror flooded his eyes, his hands shaking and his eye brows furrowed in confusion. Bokutos fear faded in a second when he saw the others state. “Akaashi…” His voice sounded slightly raspy, a mix of him being tired and the fact that he was almost chocked to death, “are.. are you ok?” His voice was softer now, a kinder approach to Akaashi, despite being confused about what just happened, he could tell something wasn’t right about Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san I.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, im so sorry…” Akaashi sputtered, wrapping his arms around himself as tears poured down his face, “I don’t know what happened, I’m sorry…. I don’t know what happened, I dont know I dont know im sorry….” Akaashi now seemed to be repeating the words over and over again to himself, his hands still shaking, and despite the both of them out of the covers in the chilly air, Akaashi still looked like he was sweating. Something was seriously not right.

“Akaashi, it’s fine, hey, its fine….” He said, pulling Akaashi into his embrace, stopping his spiral of muttering, however, he was not receiving a hug back, which was concerning to say the least. He could feel Akaashi moving from inside his embrace, as though trying to get away. Bokuto knew all too well how Akaashi was feeling right now, how he was pinning the blame on himself, so he only tightened his hug, hoping it would make Akaashi feel less alone. It seemed to work, for now Akaashis arms were wrapped around him tightly.

The two clung to each other, as though holding on for dear life for about half an hour until Bokuto loosened his grip and Akaashi followed in a similar suit.

“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry I don’t, I-“ Akaashi seemed unable to finish his sentence, as though no excuses for his actions could come to mind. It horrified him. That a simple nightmare could drive him to kill, or attempt it at least. It made him sick to his stomach.

“Akashi, dont worry.” He said, a soft smile plastered onto his face, “Some things are out of our control, I know you would never strangle me on purpose… Hey, Akaashi..” Akaashi seemed to have tears running down his face, lips trembling now, remembering what he had done, the feelings the anger, and fear he felt whilst committing the action, but most horrifying, the glee he felt whilst committing the act itself. He wanted to clear himself from the feeling, rip it out of his memory, stop those feeling, crush them, break them, get them AWAY. Akaashi wrapped his arms around himself again, attempting to soothe himself by rubbing his arms, which slowly turned into his nails digging into his skin. 

“Don’t cry Akaashi, it’s not your fault…” Bokuto was acting oddly responsible in this kind of situation, unlike his usual self. He saw how Akaashi was digging his nails into his arms, and grabbed them both and held them. A smile still lay on his face as he rubbed circle on Akaashis palms, ignoring the blood trickling down his arms, the cuts in shapes of nails. “You’re ok, you’re fine, I’m fine, we’re both fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” He said, trying to calm the other down, which seemed to be working, as the tears stopped pouring form his puffy eyes to tear stained shirt.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi said, now staring into nothingness, his eyes frozen on a random position, his thought swirling on one word, “What if I’m insane?”


End file.
